This invention relates to a safety signaling apparatus for personal water craft. Specifically this invention relates to a new signaling apparatus that provides increased visibility and safety for personal water craft users.
Personal water craft use has become an increasingly popular sport; however, it can be a very dangerous sport. Examples of a personal water craft (PWC) include water jet-propelled crafts such as the JetSki(copyright) and Waverunner(copyright). However for purposes of the present invention a PWC applies to any low profile water craft that is difficult to see from the perspective of other water craft. When a PWC capsizes for example (a common occurrence with JetSki type craft), waves, sun, and other weather conditions can make a PWC very difficult to see. Consequently there is a need to provide a signaling device for a PWC that increases the visibility and overall safety of a PWC when the craft is both upright and capsized.
Several systems have been devised for other vehicles and water craft; however, each one has one or more significant drawbacks. One such system, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,213 to Lugo (1987) shows a signal flag apparatus for mounting on a motor boat. This apparatus is designed to work when pulling a water skier and is not an effective safety device when the boat is capsized.
Pressler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,796 (1978) shows a signal apparatus similar to Lugos. This device has many of the disadvantages of Lugo""s, and in addition, is complex and more expensive to manufacture.
Handsaker in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,026 (1995) shows a light or distress signaling transmitter which is electrically activated. This device would be difficult to mount on a PWC. Because this is an electronic device, it may not work when a PWC is capsized. Finally, the Handsaker device is complex and more expensive to manufacture.
Massie in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,944 (1997) shows a boat trailer marking device. As with previous signaling devices, this would not be adaptable to a PWC.
Leffel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,720 (1990) shows a self-storing flag assembly for mounting to a boat. Once again, this device would not adapt to a PWC.
Daifotes in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,273 (1969) shows a flare device mounted to a bumper of a car. This device also can not be adapted to a PWC. This apparatus is expensive and complex.
Daifotes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,697 (1977) shows a fold up spring loaded arm mounted on a vehicle and housing a folded flag. This device has the same shortcomings as Daifotes previous patent.
Coutts in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,575 (1976) shows a safety signal warning flag for mounting on bicycles. This device is unadaptable to PWC and would not work should the PWC capsize.
Wainwright in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,529 (1975) shows a belt adapted to fit the waist of a swimmer to be used as a warning flag. Similar to prior patents, this would not adapt well to a PWC. Should the PWC capsize, this device would not work.
LeClaire in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,924 (1978) shows an oscillating signaling device using a flag or reflector. This device has many of the disadvantages of Handsaker""s.
Weber in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,736 (1964) shows a safety signaling device for a swimmer. This device is very similar to Wainwright""s and thus has the same disadvantages.
Beck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,127 (1981) shows a safety illumination device for a wheeled vehicle such as a bicycle. As with the previous patents, this is unadaptable to PWC.
Consequently, there exists a need for signaling apparatus that is adaptable to a PWC and is operative to warn other water craft of the presence of the PWC when the PWC is stopped, moving, or capsized.
It is an object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that increases the safety of the PWC.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that increases the visibility of the PWC.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that increases the visibility of the PWC when the craft is moving, stopped or capsized.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that automatically maintains a flag in an upright position above the PWC when the PWC is capsized.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that provides an audible signal when the PWC is capsized.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that is easily installed on a PWC.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that can be mounted to new and existing PWCs.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that is portable.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus for a PWC that is relatively economical to make.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in one exemplary embodiment of the invention by a safety signaling apparatus for a personal water craft (PWC) that comprises a signaling device in operative connection with a rotating pendulum signaling arm. The pendulum signaling arm includes a counterweight portion and flotation portion which is operative to maintain the signaling device in an upright position above the PWC when the PWC is in a stopped, moving, or capsized position. In an exemplary embodiment the signaling device includes a flag on top of a long pole. However, in alterative embodiments the signaling device includes reflectors, sirens, horns, flashing lights or any other warning device that is operative to alert persons in the vicinity of the PWC of the presence of the PWC.